Rayman (character)
Jimmy "Rayman" Martin is a character who is the main character of the "Rayman" game series. His first video game debut was in his 1995 namesake game. Personality Jimmy/Rayman is very friendly and cares for his friends very dearly, and would be devastated to see them get hurt. Even though he's not really the "heroic" type, Jimmy would have to do the unthinkable, and rescue his friends, even if it gets a little dangerous. Backstory As a 10-year old human, Jimmy has medium-length blonde hair, and wears a purple shirt (with the signature white "O" symbol), red bandana, blue shorts and yellow dot sneakers. In J&D's "ToonWorld" series, Jimmy usually appears in his R1 look, and is the best friend of Bubsy Bobcat, since they are both video game characters. Jimmy lives in a town called Ancelville (presumably named after Michel Ancel, who created the series), and lives with his mom and dad in a two-story home. He also owns a dog named Fido (later named Ray-Puppy). Jimmy also has a limbless alter-ego known as "Rayman". He is probably more recognizable in this form. He ended up like this after an accident with his computer when he was playing his "Hereitscool" game, which summoned a portal that sucked him into the Valley World(which is located somewhere in the Glade of Dreams). Upon arriving, Jimmy fell into a purple chemical-infested pool, which resulted in his Limbless form. (This is only J&D's theory of how Jimmy became Rayman.) As Rayman As his alter-ego Rayman, Jimmy's blonde hair has turned into the three long strands/flops of hair on Rayman's head. He also has a round muzzle, and large Yoshi-like eyes on his head, but his most distinctive feature is the fact that he becomes limbless, meaning that his hands, feet and head float around without arms, legs or a neck. Jimmy is usually 10 years old, but when he becomes Rayman, he somehow turns 15, which could possibly hint that his transformation might contain a bit of age progression. Also, his voice changes to Keith Ferguson. Gallery NOTE: Pictures of the 1999/R2 (The Great Escape) and 1995/R1 (Original) versions of Rayman are only accepted. That means NO pictures of any other version. Any pictures that do not fit these standards will be deleted. Rayman as a Paw Patrol Pup.png|Jimmy/Rayman as a PAW Patrol Pup. Rayman in GaG style.png|Jimmy/Rayman as a Get Along Gang-style Dog. Rayman Tongue Stand.png|Rayman standing on his tongue (kinda gross, but also funny) Rayman with a trophy.png|Rayman with a trophy of himself. Rayman as a Merperson.png|Rayman as a Merman. Max and Rayman in Sylvanian Familes style.png|Rayman and Max Goof in the style of the 1987 Sylvanian Families cartoon (Max remains a dog, but Rayman is shown as a Rabbit) Bubsy and Rayman Side by Side.png|Rayman and Bubsy strike a pose together (J&D considers them both best friends.) Rayman; Hmm...gif|Umm... Rayman; Oh! hello..gif|Oh hi! Sing it, Rayman!.jpg|Sing it, Rayman! Jimmy Martin (game colors).png|Jimmy as he would've appeared in the 1995 Rayman game. Jimmy Martin and Human Max.png|Jimmy and Max Goof (as a Human). Max isn't happy about being a human. Kid Rayman on an R.png|Rayman hand-standing on the letter "R". Kid_Rayman_as_Iceman.png|Kid Rayman dressed as Iceman from X-Men Toon R1 Rayman.png|Rayman as a Toontown-style Toon. (Yes, I made him a dog.) R1Rayderp.png|Dat face thou. XD Rayman's toothy grin.png|Rayman's big toothy grin. Bubsy and Rayman Jim Jinkins style.png|Rayman and Bubsy in the style of Jim Jinkins' "PB&J Otter". Rayman would be a raccoon, but Bubsy would remain a bobcat. (Also, Rayman is slightly taller than Bubsy in this picture, possibly due to the former being a bit older than the latter.) RaymanSleep.PNG|Now it's time for a nap! Picture City.png|Ray-mona Lisa R1 Wolf Rayman.png|Rayman in his Wolf Form. (NOTE: The form is slightly based on 2003 Loulou/Wolfy) Trivia * According to J&D, the backstory on Jimmy/Rayman was inspired by a concept for the original 1995 Rayman game that was scrapped. * Rayman is also one of J&D's favorite characters. * Jimmy/Rayman has a somewhat older version that appears in "Rayman 2: The Great Escape" and "Rayman Arena". He also has a drastically changed version of himself that appears in Rayman 3, but J&D thinks that version is too overrated, so there won't be very much pictures of that version. Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Video Game Characters Category:School-Age Children Category:Limbless Characters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Characters Who don't Age Anymore Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Humans